


Sweater Weather

by CoffeePowered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePowered/pseuds/CoffeePowered
Summary: Destiel fan fiction based on the song 'Sweater Weather' by The Neighbourhood.





	Sweater Weather

Song: Sweater Weather  
by: The Neighborhood

Lyrics:  
All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand in California with my toes in the sand

Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
So move to a place so far away

The goosebumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste yeah

These hearts adore,  
Every other beat the other one beats for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour  
Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here  
And now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold,  
It's too cold  
The holes of my sweater

 

Watch the video on YouTube:  
https://youtu.be/GCdwKhTtNNw

 

~  
They'd grown up together, Dean and Cas. Lived less than a block away from each other for their whole lives, from birth until college. They'd been best friends in school and hung out with the same crowds even though it was clear that Cas was more interested in scholastic endeavors and Dean was way more into sports.  
Then Cas had gone off to some fancy college in California, pre-med, leaving Dean by himself at a community college in Kansas, studying business.  
At first they emailed and texted and video chatted constantly. Cas came home for holidays and they visited, but it was hard on Dean. When it was time for spring break Cas called Dean with a proposition.  
"Come out here for a visit, please Dean?" Cas begged, his voice almost desperate sounding. "I have a place right on the beach." He said excitedly.  
"I hate the beach." Dean grumbled. Cas knew that.  
"Yeah, but this place is beautiful, it's always warm and the sand is soft. I promise you'll like it." Cas was quiet for a moment, before pressing the issue. "It would mean a lot to me." He finally said.  
Dean sighed loudly into the receiver. "So I guess if I want to see you, I don't have much choice then?" Dean said, clearly at Cas's mercy.  
"Well, I wouldn't put it like that..." Cas mumbled. "If you don't want to come, then don't." He said more clearly. "I, uh, I gotta go. Later." Cas hung up the phone.  
Dean hemmed and hawed and complained loudly to anyone that would listen. Finally Sam sat him down to talk.  
"Just go. What's the worst that could happen?" Sam tells him over a bag of popcorn, a little burnt from the microwave.  
Dean felt like his little brother still had a lot of growing up to do. He was a sophomore in high school, who gave him the right to impart his limited wisdom on Dean? His mind was spinning at all the things that could go wrong, starting with a plane crash and ending with a tsunami. Yes, it was unlikely, but these things happened. Dean really hated to fly. It scared him to be hurtling through the atmosphere in nothing but a glorified tin can .  
But the following month when it was spring break, he found himself taking a week off down at the garage he was working in to pay for college and buying a way-too-expensive ticket to go visit Cas. He decided it would be fun to surprise him, so he didn't say a word.  
Suddenly he was standing on Cas's front porch with a backpack and a box of all Cas's favorite stuff from home. Dean knocked a little nervously. Things had been kind of strained because of their argument over the trip and Dean hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise, so he didn't say much at all for the last few weeks.  
A petite young woman answered the door, long dark hair curling gently around her face. "Yes?" She said, leaving the screen door shut as she peered out at the stranger.  
Dean looked around and wondered if he had the wrong address. "Um, does Cas live here?" He asked awkwardly, shuffling his feet under him.  
Her face cleared immediately and a smile played over her lips. "Yeah, come on in, I'll go get him. I'm Meg by the way." She said, turning from the door. Dean noticed her shorts just barely covered her ass and she wore a tiny bikini top leaving nothing to the imagination. He wondered if this was a new girlfriend or maybe just a hook up.  
After a few moments Cas came into the hall with a look of confusion on his face and when he saw Dean his mouth fell open in shock. "You're, you're here..." He said, blue eyes wide and searching. "When did you... How did you... What?" He stammered. Dean took pity on him and dropped his stuff on the pale wood floor, pulling Cas into a tight hug and held onto him for a moment longer than he probably should have.  
"I wanted to see you." Dean said quietly, his nose getting tickled by Cas's overgrown hair. He could hear a throat being cleared behind them and stepped back.  
"You already met Meg." Cas said, it was not a question. Dean nodded, looking like he wanted to ask, but he was afraid to. "My roommate's sister." Cas explained easily enough and led Dean further into the house.  
After a quick tour and eagerly digging into his box of goodies, Cas offered to show Dean the beach. He laughed at the heavy boots on his friend's feet.  
"You might want to take those off, it's cool this time of day, but the sand is warm.” Cas insisted. Dean grumbled and groused, but ended up taking off the boots and tube socks, rolling them up and storing them under Cas's bed for the moment. They'd have to figure out sleeping arrangements. Since he hadn't known Dean was coming, Cas explained that he had told his roommate that his sister could stay here for spring break, so she was taking the spare bedroom.  
They walked out onto the sand off the back porch of the tiny house and Dean rolled his jeans a little to keep them dry. Cas had more practical swim trunks on and a slouchy sweater with too-long sleeves hanging past his fingers. He was playing with the frayed hem as they walked along the water's edge, the wind cutting through Dean's t-shirt like a knife. He shivered a little and looked out at the water. There was a path leading up into a hilly outcropping that jutted out over the ocean. Without a word, Dean made his way towards the dangerous looking path, always drawn to adventure. Cas followed, as usual, and they picked their way carefully out to the edge of the drop off. The wind was much more brisk up here and as they sat on the jagged rocks looking out at the water, Dean shivered. Cas threw a concerned look over his shoulder at his friend and offered his sweater.  
"I'm okay." Dean said in a gruff voice to hide his teeth chattering. "But I thought you said it was warm here..." It wasn't exactly an accusation. Cas only shrugged.  
They sat up there for a long time watching the water swirling and the sky brighten as the sun moved across it. Even with the light coming through the breaks in the clouds it was still kind of cold. Cas moved to sit closer and touched one of Dean's icy hands.  
"God, you're dead!" He exclaimed, drawing his frozen fingers into the warmth of his sleeves. Even if Dean wouldn't take the sweater, at least he could warm him up before they headed back. Dean felt uncomfortable, but he couldn’t explain why. They'd always been closer than friends, almost like brothers. Why was he behaving so strange?  
"So Meg, huh?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the way Cas's warm fingers were rubbing over his and thawing them out. "You hittin' that?" He finished, smirking.  
Cas rolled his eyes. "No Dean, I'm not 'hitting that'." He was still holding Dean's hands in his, moving his fingers over him deliberately gentle. "Actually, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you this." Cas says, taking a deep, steadying breath. His eyes were frightened, flitting up to Dean's open, trusting face and then away, like a little bird. "I'm, um...I'm gay, Dean." He finally managed to sputter out in a rush.  
Big, green eyes regarded him calmly, but Dean didn't say anything. Finally his fingers shifted until he was clasping both of Cas's hands in his own, now much warmer hands.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, biting his lip in a nervous gesture.  
Cas shrugged his shoulders, clearly at a loss. "I don't know, I guess I was scared you wouldn't want to hang out with the ‘gay kid’ anymore. Your jock friends already made fun of me for everything anyway, I didn't want to give them any additional ammunition, I guess." He explained lamely.  
Dean nodded and leaned softly closer. "Yeah, that's why I don't hang out with those assholes anymore." He agreed shyly and smiled at the way Cas was tilting his head and regarding him in confusion.  
Dean's fingers slid further into Cas's sleeves until he was holding his bony elbows, their faces mere inches away.  
"I really wish you would've told me sooner." Dean breathed out in a soft voice before leaning in and pressing his lips against Cas's tentatively. It was like lightning shooting through his whole body as they kissed. He was a live wire and the only thing holding him on the Earth was Cas's hands buried deep in his own sleeves. They made a mutual decision to deepen the kiss and Dean's synapses were melting as Cas's tongue entered his mouth, lapping like a little kitten, warm and soft. Dean made a noise and slid his fingers into the back of Cas's hair, out through the neck of his sweater. Cas melted into the strangely intimate touch, rearranging his own position to run long fingers over the stubble of Dean's jaw and down his neck and shoulders.  
When they finally pulled apart and sat staring into each other's eyes, the sun had completely burned off all the clouds and the day had started to warm up.  
"Let's go back to the house." Cas suggested. All he could do was nod and stand, letting Cas lead him back down the rocky path, both of them still barefoot.  
At some point Cas picked up Dean's hand and they walked like that the rest of the way back. The house was quiet when they returned and Cas poured them each a cup of hot coffee to chase away the remainder of the chill in their skin.  
Dean sat in the small kitchen, bright even with no lights on, looking around and trying to make sense of what had just happened. They drank from their steaming mugs, not talking, only smiling at each other across the table before Dean once again twined their fingers together.  
Now that they were inside and had warmed up, it was almost a little too stuffy. Cas opened a window and they could hear the far off sound of water and the wind whipping against the house. He stood up, tugging on Dean's hand to follow and they made their way back to Cas's bedroom. They didn't seem to need words as they undressed each other slowly. Their clothes were in a pile on the floor as Cas laid Dean back, kissing him again. But this time it was so filled with promise that it was almost overwhelming. Dean could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes and Cas used his thumbs to brush away the little drops caught in his eyelashes.  
“Don’t be sad…” He breathed against Dean’s neck, where he was suddenly snugly nestled.  
“I’m not sad, these belong in the ‘happy tears’ category.” Dean chuckled and resumed the heated kiss once again. Cas seemed only too happy to oblige.  
They were naked in bed, under the covers within their little cocoon. Cas’s fingers were tentative on Dean’s skin, grazing down softly, like feathers. Dean was making noises though, breathy little moans he could see were causing Cas to come undone. Dean took pity on Cas then and reached down, grasping both of their lengths in his hand, stroking them together. Heated, silken skin slid against his own and Dean groaned, biting his lip. Cas’s eyes were huge in the dimness and the things he was saying without uttering a single word spoke volumes. Dean’s hands moved slow and deliberately at first and kept up the unhurried pace until Cas made an impatient noise and Dean sped up little by little, his hand flying over the both of them. Once he picked up the speed it was just a matter of time until they were both spilling over his hand with matching breaths panting into each other’s mouths. Cas collapsed against Dean in exhaustion and Dean chuckled lightly, kissing Cas’s damp forehead.  
“I guess I should learn to like the damn beach, huh?” He asked quietly. All he got for an answer was Cas laying on top of him and kissing him soundly. Yeah, he could live with it, if it meant being with Cas.


End file.
